


Till We See The Sunlight

by hazelandglasz



Category: Glee
Genre: Dalton Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel, Early in Canon, Fluff, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-15
Updated: 2015-07-15
Packaged: 2018-04-09 12:48:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4349384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazelandglasz/pseuds/hazelandglasz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hand holding can mean so much</p>
            </blockquote>





	Till We See The Sunlight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [legallyblained](https://archiveofourown.org/users/legallyblained/gifts).



Blaine expected to be feeling like he’s walking on air.

But not that badly.

To let all of his feelings out, to confess his love for Kurt, and to have Kurt kiss him back–

Yeah he’s walking on cloud nine.

Blaine is so happy he feels like he could float away like a happy balloon.

But luckily, he has someone holding his string.

Kurt.

He has taken Kurt’s hand in his in the past, of course–Hell, he took Kurt’s hand the minute they met–but now, when they walk from class to class, from class to the cafeteria, from lunch to class and from class to secluded spots to kiss and touch and … Yeah, “dot dot dot” is accurate, well, their hands clasped together feel different.

It feels like a silent conversation, epiderm to epiderm.

It’s the courage it took to gather his wits to see what was in front of him.

It’s the discussions he had with Kurt about his fears and his shame, and Blaine whispering reinsurance to him.

It’s every joke they made in class, and every private joke they share.

It’s everything that has shifted in the time they have known each other and has blossomed into l–

Nah, not yet.

Blaine has feelings–lots of feelings–for Kurt, but he won’t use love just yet.

Yet being the operative word here.

He knows it.

Kurt knows it.

Everybody knows it.

Blaine is pretty sure that Trent is running a bet about when they’re going to say it.

But all in due time.

For now, he’ll enjoy feeling like a balloon for a little while longer, especially when Kurt pulls on his hand for a coffee-flavored kiss.


End file.
